


Naughty

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (or polyamory it's not explicitly stated either way so choose how angsty you want tit to be!), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rhett, Infidelity, M/M, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Link is misbehaving right when Rhett thought he was going to get to leave for their Christmas break. Rhett has to teach Link not to act out.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meirenyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/gifts), [Babashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babashook/gifts), [mythicalpatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/gifts).



Rhett stretches his arms above his head, tilting it to try and get a stubborn crick out. He drops his arms and spins around in his office chair, stretching out his long legs, and leans back with a smile.

“I'm done, sucka! Christmas vacation for me!”

Link looks at him over his shoulder and then returns his attention to his own laptop. “I'm your ride, man. You're not getting anywhere until I'm done too.”

“Oh, come on, man!” Rhett grimaces and catches the way Link's lip quirked just a little, just on one side.

“Call Jessie and have her pick you up if you want to leave so bad.”

Rhett bites his lip. Then he narrows his eyes. “You're screwing with me, aren't you.”

Link lets out a quick laugh. “Nope.” He moves his laptop and shows Rhett the screen. “Still working.”

“Are you freaking kidding me? That doesn't need to be done before the break!” Rhett rolls up to Link and slams the laptop shut.

Link raises his eyebrows. Rhett looks at him with hard eyes but Link smiles at him.

“You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?”

Link's smirk turns into a grin and he holds his hands up. “Guilty.”

“Yeah, you are.” Rhett shakes his head. “We're leaving.”

“Really.” Link tilts his head and crosses his arms.

“Not in the mood, man. Cut it out.”

“Not in the mood for what?” Link says, southern twang sneaking into that last word and, like always, it takes Rhett back in time for a fleeting second. Just a moment, for a few seconds, they're back at Cape Fear River and Link belongs to no one but Rhett.

“For your bossy self. You wasn't such a bossy kid, you know. I can still beat you up, man.”

Link laughs. He tilts his head back and laughs and when he looks at Rhett again, his eyes are twinkling.

Rhett rubs his eyes. “C’mon, look, just tell me what you want.”

The smile crumbles and Link’s shoulders sag. He makes a face. “I don't _know._ I don't wanna go. It's not going to be relaxing. I will have to have to wrangle the kids, deal with Christy’s dad, staying with relatives--”

“Hey.” Rhett reaches out and strokes Links cheek gently with his knuckles. “Want me to help you wind down?”

Instead of relaxing, Link pulls back and swats Rhett's hand away.

“What?” Rhett asks.

“Don't baby me.”

Rhett scoffs. “Use your big boy words and tell me what you need, then!”

Link rolls his eyes.

“Finish that crap and come and get me when you're done.” Rhett got up and stalked out of the office, shutting the door with just a little more force than necessary.

He makes himself a cup of tea, gets his earbuds and sinks down on a couch with a sigh. He scrolls through his social media apps, plays a game while cursing under his breath every time the colorful ball doesn't hit the target, and eventually he nods off. He wakes with a start and looks around, relaxing as his brain registers where he is.

Rhett looks at his phone. An hour has passed.

He grits his teeth and pockets his phone and he's looking for his earbuds when footsteps makes him stop and look up. Link is sauntering into the room, giving Rhett a smirk.

“Are you done?” Rhett asks him.

“Mhm.” Link stops in front of Rhett. He pushes his hands into his pockets and there's a smile playing at his lips.

“Good. Move, I can't-- get out of the way so we can go.”

Link flashes another smile before he straddles Rhett, hands clasping losely behind Rhett's neck. Rhett's eyes go wide and he blinks. His mouth goes dry. Link shifts a little on his lap and Rhett's heart leaps into his throat and when it falls back into his chest with a loud thud, it sets off at a wild pace. His hands instantly finds Link’s hips and he holds on tightly.

“I think I've been naughty,” Link says and his voice is low and gravelly and Rhett's stomach does a swoop.

Rhett's fingers dig into Link's hips a little more. He swallows. “Yeah, you have.”

“Are you gonna spank me?”

“Oh, gosh. You'd like that wouldn't you?”

Link's eyelids flutter and he breathes out a _yes_ as he tilts his head back just a little and rolls his hips.

“You've been misbehaving on purpose, just trying to rile me up,” Rhett grits out as he tugs Link down and grinds up against him.

There's a chuckle in Link's voice as he replies with a breathy 'yeah’. Then his head tilts down again and he stops rolling his hips. Rhett finds himself caught by sparkling, blue eyes.

“Will you help me learn to behave, Daddy?”

There's a spark of electricity in Rhett's abdomen and it rushes in all directions; making his lungs shudder and he breaths shallow, shaky breaths, and surging downwards to his groin. His dick jumps and he catches the hint of a smirk on Link's face.

“Not here. Gah.” Rhett pushes Link off. “Not everyone have gone home yet.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Rhett shakes his head as he stands up. “That's exactly what we need; an employee walking in here. You know that's--”

“I know, Rhett. I'm not that stupid.”

“Yeah, are you sure?” he brunches past Link, just short of shouldering him, and heads for their office. The sound of footsteps follow him.

Opening the door to the office, Rhett doesn't even get to take more than one step inside before Link is pushing him towards the couch. His hand was still on the handle and is yanked free and he curses at Link who slams the door behind them and twists the lock. He turns towards Link and is tugged down into a kiss that's instantly desperate. Link's tongue licks into Rhett's mouth as he begin to walk Rhett backwards. His legs hit the couch and he sits and Link follows him down. Link crowds Rhett with both hands framing Rhett's face and wide shoulders curling in towards him.

Rhett moans. It's deep and soft and he grasps at Link's hips again while Link squirms in his lap. He's murmuring against Rhett's lips as he fumbles with both their clothes. It's a rushed _“c’mon, I need you, c’mon Rhett, please”_ that gets repeated in different configurations over and over. Rhett lets Link tug their shirts off and he helps getting pants and underwear off. Once they're naked Link is instantly wrapping long, slender fingers around Rhett's cock and strokes him roughly. Rhett groans and tries to thrust, still pinned down by the weight of Link on his lap.

Link is curling in, face hidden against Rhett's neck, and he is pressing kisses and hot words into Rhett's skin and Rhett's burning with it. There's almost an ache inside him that begs him to lie down flat on his back and wrap his legs around Link's hips and pull him in, close and closer still, until they join together, and work through all that nervous energy. Instead he grabs Link's wrist and tugs his hand away.

“You haven't behaved, baby. You don't get to play with that.”

Link's head snaps up and then he rolls his eyes and his head tilts skywards for a moment before his gaze is on Rhett again; cold enough to burn.

Rhett brings the hand up to his mouth and kisses Link's palm. “You're not getting what you want, Link. I'm not gonna reward your bad behavior, bo.”

Link's eyes narrow. “You're-- _not_ going to spank me and fuck me until I scream?”

“I'm not.”

Link shakes his head and gets up. He rummages through a drawer and grabs a small bottle of lube. Rhett lets his gaze travel over Link, from the broad shoulders to the narrow waist and down Link's toned thighs. He licks his lips and shifts on the couch. Once Link is in front of him again, Rhett leans back and drops his head against back and looks up at Link. His tongue darts out again as his eyes sweep over the man in front of him. Link's hand comes down against his shoulder, just where it meets the neck, and his thumb presses against Rhett's throat as he guides Rhett to lie down on his back. Rhett looks at him as he straddles his hips. He looks at those dark, lidded eyes and the sharp canines visible past parted lips and a deep moan escapes him.

Link smirks at him and slicks Rhett's cock up with lube before he begins to sink down on it. The air is punched out of Rhett's lungs and his hands fly to Link's waist and he digs his finger in bruisingly hard and hisses out a curse as his cock gets enveloped by Link's tight heat. Rhett growls through gritted teeth once Link has taken all of it, once he's stuffed full and clenches around Rhett.

Immediately, Link lifts himself up and drops back down with a mewling noise. Rhett holds on.

Link throws himself into a frantic pace and bounces on Rhett's cock and claws at his chest and throws his head back as he moans and whimpers and begs. Tears cling to his lashes and his hair is falling over his forehead, across a furrowed brow.

“Hey, hey baby, slow down. C’mon, Link. Be here.” Rhett grabs Link's hips and holds on, then he lets one hand press between Link's shoulder blades until Link folds. “I'm gonna take care of you. Gonna make you feel real good. Relax, Link. Just let me--”

Link's quick, shallow breathing evens out after one last shuddering gasp. Rhett pets his hair and kisses his head and Link's full weight comes to rest on him.

“Slow down. Go slow. Let me feel you,” Rhett whispers as he strokes Link's back.

Link begins to move with tiny shifts of his hips. His hole is fluttering around Rhett’s aching cock and Rhett moans softly against Link's shoulder. He kisses him there and moves a hand to Link's hip and tugs and pushes until there's a slow, sweet roll of Link’s hips and a steady stream of soft gasps from his mouth.

“Yeah, baby. Like that. Making daddy feel real g--,” a moan pushed through his throat and Rhett arches his back, pressing his head back against the coach. He draws an unsteady breath. “So good. You feel so good. Do you feel good too, baby?”

Link nods against him and mumbles a searing _“yeah”_ that burns right through Rhett, all the way to his core. The heat of it throbs through him and he gasps and his hips snap up. Link lets out a tiny moan and Rhett growls and grabs Link's narrow hips and hold him in place as he fucks into him with deep, strong thrusts. Link lets out a weak _“oh”_ at Rhett's slow and sweet strokes. Link sits up, back arching, and his mouth falls open and his eyelids flutter and more words bubble up inside Rhett and spill out between them.

“You're so good. So beautiful, baby boy.” His fingers tangle in Link's hair and fan out over his lower back. “Does it feel good, baby? Is daddy making you feel good? Gosh, Link. I love you so much. I love you.”

Rhett curls up, his movements stopping, as he pulls Link down towards him and kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his sweet lips. Link's eyes blink open and they are so blue and they are completely focused on Rhett. It makes Rhett dizzy. His heart pounds against his ribs and cries out _mine, he’s mine_ inside his chest until it's echoing through his entire being.

“I love you too,” Link says and his voice is so warm to Rhett's ears and Rhett kisses him again, slow and deep, and Link moans into his mouth.

Rhett moves again, rolling his hips and Link's starts to shift. A small movement, a tiny rise and fall of his hips, and he's almost sobbing each time he sinks down. Rhett squeezes his eyes shut and hold his breath for a beat before he pushes against Link until Link sits back. Rhett follows him up and wraps Link in his arms and holds him close. Link lets out a shaky breath, warm air against Rhett's neck, and hides his face against Rhett's shoulder. His hands arms are over Rhett's, around his shoulders, and trembling fingers are pressing hard against Rhett's skin. Rhett tightens his hold of Link's middle.

Rhett mumbles _“beautiful baby boy”_ into Link's hair and there's a soft noise like a huff of laughter. Rhett smiles before he lets his hands slide down Link's back and grab his ass. Link lets out a yelp and Rhett smacks one cheek hard, punching a loud moan from Link.

“Now move. Go on, baby,” Rhett says with his lips brushing the shell of Link's ear and with a deep moan, Link begins to move.

Rhett bites his teeth together hard, air hissing out as if it's steem from the fires burning inside. His belly feels hot and fluttery and the heat is beginning to pool low and he lets out a long stream of curses.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans. He lets his head tip forward, rubbing his face against Link's neck. “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Link says. It's breathy and rough and makes Rhett yank Link down hard, knocking out another moan.

They move together. Link rising and falling and Rhett's hand are grabbing Link's hips hard. The grunts and groans that force their way out of Rhett's throat are growing louder and faster as he bounces Link on his cock, pulling him down and spearing him over and over as Link cries out; high and desperate. His slow rhythm falls apart and his hips snap up in a struggle to try and plunge his cock into the tight, silky heat again and again. He’s growling as he helps lift Link up and forcefully rams him down. All that roaring heat inside rushes through Rhett and pools in his groin as he drives into Link who whimpers and moans at having his rim stretched and fucked open and it pushes Rhett right over the edge.

Rhett comes with a roar. He holds Link down by the hips, forcing him to stay fully impaled as Rhett pumps him full of cum. Link is squirming and making tiny noises and when Rhett manages to open his eyes, he sees how Link's half open eyes are wet, how his hair fall in damp stands over his forehead and how his lips shine with spit as they part around little whimpers. Rhett gets his hand between their bodies and wraps it around Link's cock and starts to pump with quick strokes.

Link’s moans grow louder and higher and Rhett coaxes him on with mumbled praise. “C’mon, baby, that's it, look at you, you're so beautiful. C’mon, be a good boy and come for me now.”

With a high, thick, moan, Link is coming in Rhett's hand. It spills over Rhett's knuckles and ropes of it hit Rhett's stomach and chest. Link’s hole is fluttering and clenching down with every pulse, working Rhett's already spent cock and making him squirm and groan low back in his throat.

When Link is spent he collapses against Rhett who catch him and holds him tightly. He kisses Link's temple and squeezes their bodies together. He smiles at the way Link's heartbeat is reverberating in his own chest and revels in having Link so warm and compliant, so relaxed in his arms. Gently, Rhett helps Link lift himself up a little so Rhett can slowly slide his softening cock out. Link winches but then he relaxes back into Rhett's embrace again.

Rhett takes care to clean Link up with wet wipes, his free hand constantly brushing delicate touches to Link's skin and never breaking contact. When Rhett grabs a few tissues to wipe himself off quickly Link smiles up at him with soft eyes. Rhett throws the tissues away and sinks back down onto the couch and Link sits up. Rhett gets one leg behind Link and the other winds up across Link's lap. He scoots close and wraps his arms around Link's shoulders and with a hushed laugh, Link's arms snake around Rhett's torso.

“Pretzel,” Link mumbles from where his head is resting against Rhett's arm.

“Are feeling better?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, thank you.”

“Don't try to make me angry with you. Just let me. Let me take care of you. You don't have to start a fight every time.”

Link shakes his head. “I don’t mean to, seriously.”

Rhett sighs. “Well, but, does this help?”

Link laughs. He moves his head until he’s facing Rhett. “I’m not about to punch you.”

Rhett kisses him.

“I wouldn’t, you know? I just get so-- so _frustrated_  and I just want to, I want to fight someone.”

Rhett kisses Link again and Link sighs against his lips.

“Let’s go on Christmas vacation. I know it’s gonna be stressful for you but, just call me if you need me,” Rhett says. “You can call whenever, I don’t care.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not? Yeah, you can.”

“Rhett. You’re gonna be with your family. You can’t put me first like that.”

Rhett tightens his grip on Link. “I can.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I don’t care.”

Link shakes his head. “Now who’s being a stubborn child.”

But Link is smiling and Rhett smiles back at him.

“Okay, I’m ready to be an adult again. Put on my big boy britches and get through Christmas.”

“Yeah, and hey, listen, then you come home to me. You’re gonna be okay, baby.”

Link makes a face. “Don’t call me baby.”

Rhett laughs and when he stops he sees Link smiling softly at him. Rhett kisses him again before they untangle and get dressed and close down the office for Christmas. When Link pulls into Rhett’s driveway, Rhett leans over and kisses him one more time before he hops out of the car and walks up to his house. His wife and kids and dog all meet him as soon as he steps inside but his mind is still on Link.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Hope you liked this little foray into some mild Daddy kink!


End file.
